wartortlerulestheworld2fandomcom-20200213-history
Skarmory
|} Skarmory (Japanese: エアームド Airmd) is a dual-type introduced in Generation II. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Skarmory is a silver-gray, avian Pokémon with a long, metallic blue neck, legs, and tail. It has yellow eyes, a pointed beak with several pointed teeth, and a triangular crest on its head. There are red feathers under the sheaths that cover its sharp wings, and each feather can be moved independently. Its wings are actually hollow, allowing it to travel up to 180 mph (300 km/h). Its feet have three toes on them, two in front and one in back, and its tail has hooked ends. Its steel wings become tattered and bashed in from repeated battles, but once a year the battered wings grow back completely. This process restores the cutting edges. Its feathers are sharp enough to be used as blades. Its skin and feathers are solid because it lives and is raised in very . Its nests are usually found in thorn bushes, where continual scratching of its skin will eventually harden it into an iron-like state. However, water can cause Skarmory's hard body to rust easily, so it stays in its nest on rainy days. In ancient Alola, warriors would use the sharp feathers that fell off Skarmory as swords. In the anime Major appearances debuted in Hot Matches!. It belonged to a Trainer named Miki, who was looking to battle any Pokémon. She used it to battle Brock's Vulpix and Ash's Cyndaquil. and had their food stolen by a Skarmory in Camp Pikachu. A Skarmory was one of the Pokémon that were picking on a wild in All Torkoal, No Play. A Skarmory kidnapped and dumped her in a Forbidden Forest in Grass Hysteria!. Winona's appeared in Who's Flying Now?. She would let people take rides on it during the Feather Festival. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate!, a Skarmory kidnapped and . Team Go-Getters battled it and eventually managed to save the two rodents. After the battle, the Skarmory claimed to have no memory of the event, although the reason for this is unknown. guessed that "maybe Skarmory bumped its head." A Skarmory kidnapped an in Pikachu's Summer Festival. It later battled May's Combusken. owns a , which he used in his battle against Paul in Casting a Paul on Barry! at the Lily of the Valley Conference. It was able to use , but was easily defeated by . A Skarmory appeared in a flashback in SS028. A appeared in Battles in the Sky!, under ownership of a . It was seen battling Moria and her but was eventually defeated by a super effective . Six Skarmory appeared in The Legend of the Ninja Hero!, under the ownership of the Ninja Army when they attacked Ninja Village. They reappeared in the next episode, where they managed to pop 's balloon sending them blasting off. Minor appearances A Skarmory appeared in Around the Whirlpool as part of 's example. A appeared in The Legend of Thunder!, under the ownership of Attila. Multiple Skarmory appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as part of the feuding armies. Three of them attacked Sir Aaron and his . A 's Skarmory briefly appeared in Spontaneous Combusken!, where it took part in the . May's Squirtle defeated a Skarmory in the Battle Stage of the Contest in Going for Choke!. Multiple Skarmory appeared in Steeling Peace of Mind! and Saving the World From Ruins!. 's appeared in Pursuing a Lofty Goal! as one of the participants of the Squallville PokéRinger. Multiple appeared in Pillars of Friendship!, under the command of J's henchmen. A Skarmory appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Skarmory appeared in the Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures short . A 's Skarmory appeared in A Relay in the Sky!. Pokédex entries .}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga helped Falkner capture a Skarmory in Sunkern Treasure by using his new caught Sunkern to leap near it to let Exbo attack it with its . Falkner then passed the Gym Leader test using it, becoming the new Gym Leader of Violet City. Falkner's father, Walker, owns a Skarmory in Scrappy Skarmory, he rode it to visit Chuck in Cianwood City. He was attacked by Suicune on the way so he teamed up with Chuck in an attempt to capture it, but failed. Another Skarmory appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest. Winona is seen with a Skarmory in Bravo, Vibrava, which she used to battle Team Aqua. Carr used a Skarmory to escape from Team Rocket's airship in Black Hole Escape. In Interesting Interactions Involving Illumise, Skarmory was the first rental Pokémon used by in his Battle Factory team. A Skarmory appeared in Skirting Around Surskit I as a rental Pokémon that Guile Hideout stole. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Shu owned a Skarmory in A Grand, Mid-air Battle with a Rival!. In the W Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger - the Comic manga A Skarmory appeared under the ownership of Elita. Pokédex entries }} In the TCG In the TFG One Skarmory figure has been released. * : Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl In the , a Skarmory can be seen flying on the Terrain. Other guest Pokémon found in the Flying Terrain include a and a drifting in the distance. Trophy information "An Armor Bird Pokémon with a steel-hard body and wings. It flies at speeds up to 186 miles per hour and slices enemies with sharp steel wings that grow dull over time. It grows new wings once a year, which regain their original sharpness. It's said that people used to use fallen wings for swords and knives. It can fly so quickly and freely because it has light, hollow bones." Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Skarmory resides at the top of Mt. Steel where it does not like being disturbed. Skarmory holds a captive and attacks the player. After being defeated, it flies away and doesn't return. However, the player can have a Skarmory join their team after beating the game in the following dungeons: Western Cave 40F-49F; Wish Cave 18F-19F. * : Skarmory is Elita's partner Pokémon. The player also sees it at the Grassland Challenge. Pokédex entries |} |} . It slashes foes with its wings that possess swordlike cutting edges.}} |} |} .}} |} |} .}} .}} |} |} .}} . It slashes foes with its wings that possess swordlike cutting edges.}} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} , Stark Mountain}} , Stark Mountain}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} , Friend Safari (Steel)}} }} |} |} and , Mount Hokulani, Vast Poni Canyon, Poké Pelago }} and , Mount Hokulani, Vast Poni Canyon}} |} |} In side games |} |} |t=fff|area=Volcano ( |Ruby Field}})}} |area=Secret Storage 5, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Chroma Highlands}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area= , Thunder Temple}} |} |} |area=Factory: Sunny Seashore, Tower: All }} |area=Entranceway: Battle Royale - Cage Match}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Jungle Verde: Stage 144 Graucus Hall: Stage 496}} |area=Gold Plateau: Tricky Factory (All Areas, Entrance Boss), Legend Terrain: Sky Crest Range (Special)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Fury Cutter Skarmory|English|United States|5|August 30 to September 26, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Fury Cutter Skarmory}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation II - VI Generation VII onward Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Assurance|Dark|Physical|60|100|10}} |Brave Bird|Flying|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Drill Peck|Flying|Physical|80|100|20||'}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10|‡}} |Guard Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Sky Attack|Flying|Physical|140|90|5||'}} |Stealth Rock|Rock|Status|—|—|20|‡}} |Whirlwind|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Skarmory has the highest base of all Pokémon. * Skarmory's number in the Johto Pokédex and New Unova Pokédex are the same: 203. Origin Skarmory has much in common with the and s, birds which are held in high esteem in Japan. It is also similar to many mythological, metallic birds such as the s, the , and the . Its concept could also be a pun on 鶴 ''tsuru (crane), referencing a paper crane, and 剣 tsurugi (sword). Its wings also resemble a Japanese paper . Name origin Skarmory is a combination of sky and or armor. It may also include scar, given how its sharp body could easily wound its prey and even leave them with scars; scar may also refer to Skarmory's own skin, being cut repeatedly in brambles when it is young and building up the harder, callused or scar-like tissue which makes up its steely hide as an adult. Airmd may be based on air or a pun on armed or armored. In other languages |es=Skarmory|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Panzaeron|demeaning=From and aero |it=Skarmory|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=무장조 Mujangjo|komeaning=Combination of and |zh_cmn=盔甲鳥 / 盔甲鸟 Kuījiǎniǎo|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Armored bird" |hi=स्कारमोरी Skarmory|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Скармори Skarmori|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Panzaeron fr:Airmure it:Skarmory ja:エアームド pl:Skarmory zh:盔甲鸟 Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum